Forever in Love
by lilmissperfect721
Summary: Edward is in love with Bella and Bella's in love with Edward. What happens when someone tries to stop their wedding? And I am not talking about your everyday vampire.*My idea of Breaking Dawn's plot.* Spoilers: Don't read if you haven't read eclipse. R
1. Telling the Father

"Edward. I love you, I love you with all my heart and I'll always love you."

"I love you too Bella, always and forever. I love you more than you'll ever know. Nothing anyone says or does can change that."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. We were sitting in my truck, in front of Charlie's house. I was trying to delay the inevitable. I brought up my left hand to my face and stared at the breathtaking ring Edward had given me. How was I going to explain this to Charlie? I kissed Edward back, on the cheek. Before I could turn around, Edward was already opening my door.

"Come on, Bella, we have to do this eventually, better we do it now then later."

I sighed. He smiled his crooked smile that I love so much and continued "Just so you know he's been expecting it. He's not going to jump up and down with excitement but he's not going to blow his head off screaming, either."

"Okay, Edward I believe you."

"Why wouldn't you?"

We laughed together as we walked to the door. As we walked Edward whispered in my ear. "It's as if he's the one who reads minds."

We walked into the kitchen and Charlie was sitting there sipping coffee, which was unusual for him.

"Chief Charlie Swan" Edward addressed Charlie in an authoritative voice.

"Edward Cullen." My dad answered like a cop questioning a criminal. He knows something. Even though my father _is _a cop, I've never heard him use that tone with a criminal, unless he knows something.

"Chief Charlie Swan," Edward repeated and gently grabbed my hand, "I love your daughter uncontrollably and unconditionally. I have asked her to marry me and she has said yes. I've come to ask for your approval, sir." The last bit was extra. I sensed Edward's sarcasm which was so slight that Charlie would probably not notice it and instead take it as a respect. I hope.

"And what if I don't approve?" Charlie asked, apparently having fun with this.

"I will still marry her, of course, if my darling Bella approves, because I don't want to break her heart ever again."

"Well then, Edward, all I can say is welcome to the family." he said kind of unwillingly and likewise and got up and gave Edward a hug. (**A/N: **I know Charlie would never say or do this, but please continue reading it gets better I promise). I guess Edward wasn't expecting Charlie to give in so easily either, because he seemed relieved and was smiling with accomplishment.

"Well if that's it I'm going to go tell Carlisle and Esme."

"You mean to say you haven't told your parents and you've already told Alice?" That's why he was using the tone. Alice called him. But why?

"I didn't tell her. She guessed. She's actually really excited about planning it and all." Edward seemed uncomfortable for some reason and was about to leave, when Charlie caught him by the shoulder.

"You don't want to celebrate." Again this was very odd of Charlie acting this way.

"No, I think it would be better to tell my parents first.'

"Oh, right." Charlie seemed embarrassed.

"Well, goodbye, Bella, I'll be here in the morning to pick you up." And he was gone, unbelievably fast.

"What was that all about ?" Charlie asked.

"He caught me by surprise, too?"

"So you're telling me you weren't expecting him to ask you to marry him. Even I'm not that stupid."

"Oh, that. No, I knew that too. I was talking about him picking me up tomorrow morning."

"Doesn't he always?"

"He does, but this time it caught me by surprise." Charlie had a point though. Why did him picking me up surprise me?

I got up from my seat and went to the stairs, half expecting him to call me back.

He did.

**To be continued...**

Please comment. No commentsno continuation. I already have some of it written...


	2. Confession

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I owned Edward though. Any characters you don't recognize I do own.**

I knew that Charlie wasn't going to let me get off the hook this easily, but I still couldn't believe the way he was acting. What had Alice told him? Or why had Alice called him, did she see something? I sat down across from him in the old kitchen table and waited for his questions.

"So did you get a ring?" Easy enough, but still odd. I put my hands on the table and looked at the glittering ring as he closely eyed it. He whistled.

"That is some ring." He sounded disgusted as if he thought Edward was spoiling me and he shouldn't cause the only thing he's ever bought me is that car. Not that I'm not grateful for it or anything.

"It is. It was Edward's biological mother's."

"He's rich, then?"

"Ummm. Sort of yeah." Not only from inheritance, though.

"But that's not why-

"No, Dad. How vain do you seriously think I am? I love him and I loved him long before I knew about his money." Which was true.

"About you loving him, are you sure he loves you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know that he justs wants to hurt you again and leave you?"

"I _know _he won't. It's complicated." I seriously do know he won't leave me, but what am I supposed to do tell Charlie I'm in love with a vampire who thirsts for my blood and only left to keep me away from harm's way?

"I'm your father, and I demand to know _why _your so intent on possibly putting your fragile heart in danger again?" He seemed to be acting like the normal Charlie now. Besides he was right, somewhat. I wasn't putting only putting my heart on the line, but possibly my whole life. I have to put this very carefully so I won't let anything slip. I took a deep breath before starting?

"You remember Dad, when I left last spring? Of course you do," I said as he nodded his head, "but do you remember the reason?"

"Yes, Bella, I do, but I never really understood it." This was going to be harder than I thougt.

"I left because, I was becoming to close to Edward. I was not comfortable with the idea of having a boyfriend. In Phoenix, nobody noticed me and I was very used to the idea. I left because I was scared of the commitment. I had the intention of never coming back. But, then he came and tried to convince me to come back." I hoped I was making myself clear.

"Okay and then you fell and he felt bad or what?" I guess I wasn't making myself clear enough.

"No, I fell off the stairs when I went to visit him at the hotel. He thought that if I never met him we would have never 'clicked" and then I wouldn't have left. And he wouldn't feel obligated to bring me back. He left because he realized that he was the reason I was getting hurt all the time. He thought if he left everything would get better, he'd forget me, I'd forget him, and life would go on. But it didn't." That was as close to the real story I could get without actually lying and telling him the whole truth. By the look of his face he was buying it.

"How did he leave? I mean how did he convince his whole family to leave on his behalf. And why did he come back?" This part was going to be hard. I had no choice to lie a bit.

"Carlisle's new job offer posed the perfect opportunity. He was never going to take it, but Edward pressed on, intent on making me safe. He couldn't bear to see me hurt, but then again he couldn't bear _not _to see me.  
"He came back because, Alice came to visit, and you know how I jumped off the cliff for the fun of it? Well, Alice came down here and didn't see my truck so she drove down and saw my truck parked at La Push. She got out, looking for me, and then she saw me jump off the cliff. Since she couldn't do anything she called Edward, and told him that she thought I was committing suicide."

"Were you though?"

"No, Alice went back to stop Edward from doing anything stupid. She was too late though. By the time she got back home two days had passed, I don't know how. Edward had called her and Jacob picked up and he refused to give it to me. Jacob told him that you were at the funeral and he assumed mine, but you were at Harry's funeral. He got very depressed and ran away to Italy."

"Why Italy." Shit, I slipped. Now I have to lie more than I can handle.

"Ummm... He's biologically Italian and he wanted to visit his home country before he died." I know that sounds cheesy but. Charlie bought it.

"I see."

"So me and Alice flew to Italy to make sure _he _didn't commit suicide. I had to be there because Edward would no way believe Alice unless I was there in the flesh. So, then we convinced him to come back and he explained to me why he left." I shuddered as I remembered the actual truth and the Volturi."

"Why is it that when you left him he came after you, but why didn't you go after him." I didn't have to lie anymore.

"I seriously believed that he didn't want me anymore."

I looked down as I said that.

"He must really love you to be able to leave you so you wouldn't get hurt." I realized he was looking down as if he was carrying a great weight on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't know. I wish I did. I didn't mean to be so hard on you." It seemed as he was going to cry.

"Dad, I forgive you because I know how hard it is for you to accept someone you love is falling in love with someone else." I looked up and looked at his face and knew at once what I meant.

"Well then Bella, congratulations. I'll be proud to walk you down the aisle. But, tell me one thing, don't you love Jacob?" I sighed. He was never going to get over that was he?

"Dad, I love Jacob, but not like I love Edward. I love Jacob like a brother. Even though he's younger than me, he seems more like an older brother. But, I could never love him like a lover.

"Oh." He seemed a bit disappointed. But, I don't care. I've made myself clear to Jacob and he knows I love Edward. But I feel bad that I broke his heart.

"If you're done questioning me I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"What did Alice tell you? I'm curious."

"Pretty much everything you told me, but in less detail. She also told me that Edward is going to marry you and nothing is going to stop him. She told me not to blow up because it would break you heart not to have me there on the most special day of your life."

"She was right you know." She wasn't but, but knowing Alice she probably told Charlie that to make him feel bad. And it seemed as if it really hit home.

"I know. Can you imagine me not be at your wedding? The most special day of your life? But, Bella I love you too and I can't just bear to see you get hurt."

I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked, probably wanting to spend 'quality time' with me. But, I don't think I could bear to stay here any longer.

"I'm going to Edward's"

"Speaking of Edward, whose car did he go with? Your car is still here."

"He never left." Charlie was never going to understand our relationship. Not even the human aspect of it.

**To be continued...**

It might be awhile before the next chapter is up. I need to work out the kinks in my mind before I write it. But I promise it will be good the major story line is coming.


	3. Danger is Near

I opened the door to my truck and surprisingly Edward was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You're not driving today." It was more of a statement than a question.

"You're not driving either." He answered more like a statement. I shrugged and looked outside.

"Better get my jacket then, if we're running."

"Already done."

He handed me my jacket and stepped out of the car. Then he took my jacket and helped me put it on. He lifted me on his shoulders and I stuffed my face in his back to avoid the uncomfortable sensation that came as riding passenger while Edward ran at a fast speed that made him look invisible. Within seconds, we were in the forest that led up to his house. He slowed down to a walking pace as he lifted me down to the ground. We were a 5 minute walking distance from his house, and I guess he wanted to talk. I started the conversation.

"You want to tell me why we didn't drive here." I asked suspiciously. He loved to run, but I didn't and I knew he wouldn't do anything that wouldn't make him happy.

"Alice had a vision of you getting into a crash and getting hurt pretty bad." He winced as he said that. I wonder what he had seen inside Alice's head. Ever since we met he's been treating me like pure crystal that could drop at any moment and turn to dust. I sighed. Even though Edward was obviously telling me the truth, the look on his face showed that he was extremely worried. I didn't say anything, but instead stared at his face hoping to get my message across.

"Nothing. I was just worried you were going to get hurt." His voice was all innocent, but something in his tone expressed worry. I could sense something was wrong. Something he wasn't going to tell me, unless I made him too.

"Volturi." I started with the obvious. The Volturi were after me, since our visit to Italy. I wasn't a vampire, but I was in on their secret and that broke their number one rule. They wanted me to become a vampire.

"Bella, why is it that when I'm worried you always assume it's about you." I know its about me, because ever since last spring, and the vampire attack, Edward has been calling me everything from 'danger-magnet' to 'fragile human'. It was true, but I had a feeling he was playing with fate and if he didn't bite me, sooner or later, he'd be messing around in Italy to get himself killed, or whatever it is that vampires do.

"Because, you've made it your goal to protect me, even if you're messing with fate, you're going to keep me safe no matter what. So whatever you occupy yourself with is usually something that can get me into danger.

"Bella, that's more true than you think it is." I know it's true, because he's made it a point that he loves more than I'll ever love him.

"I love you, Edward." I smiled at him, trying to sweet talk him into telling me his 'deep dark secret'.

"Bella, I love you too," he said in an unusually sweet tone, "And I see right through your plan." He continued in the same overly sweet voice.

I sighed, lately that's all I have been doing. Maybe when Edward bites me, I finally won't be so depressed anymore.

"But, I'm going to tell you anyway. Alice thinks someone's messing with her visions."

"How?" It's not exactly easy to manipulate the future.

"The things that are doing this decide on something that's intertwined with our future. Like one of them decides to carelessly drive down the street where you happen to pass by everyday. And then, Alice sees a vision of you in an accident." That was interesting.

"But what's that got anything to do with me? Besides the whole, 'I run with vampires' deal, why would they want to be after me. And how do they know what we're doing."

"You, because if it _is _the Volturi, they want to scare us and they have hidden talents that none of us could possibly know about. And for the billionth time, I'm not the only attracted to your scent. Their are a lot of vampire trackers. Who knows, their talent is probably to manipulate the future. They're scaring us, for sure. Because they never follow through with their plans. And the thing is that I'm not reading any unfamiliar thoughts. That means that they've found a way to conceal their thoughts, have a special talent to conceal their thoughts or are too far away for me to hear." This was the first time Edward really opened up to me and told me all his thoughts. Maybe he was finally getting the feel of not being able to read minds or he thought that now that we're almost a married couple he should tell me everything. Whatever it was, I really appreciated it. But he was totally freaking me out.

Just then, I heard a rustling in the leaves. We were right in front of the Cullens' house. Edward must have heard it too and then some more as he listened for thoughts, because he immediately swept me off my feet and ran us to the house before anyone could hurt us. Something bad was definitely going on.

**To be continued...**

Thanx to the all the people who reviewed. I really hope more review. I don't mind constructive criticism. I would really appreciate ideas and comments on specific parts. The next chapter is not written so it might be awhile I post the 4th chapter.


	4. Not so Dangerous

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I owned Edward though. Any characters you don't recognize I do own.**

Edward moved so fast, that I didn't even detect him opening the door. In an instant, we were in his house. A wave of nausea came over me and was almost completely hidden by the sharp intense pain in my stomach. Everything was a blur. I felt like a hungry predator searching for its prey. Only thing was, that I was a victim of fast traveling and in search of a bathroom. Inside Edward's house, that was almost near impossible. They didn't use the bathroom and I didn't know where it was even if it existed. I ran to the mock kitchen instead, and as i felt the bile creep up my throat I leaned forward into the sink. I felt someone grab my hair as puked my guts out into the spotless sink. Edward must have seen something was wrong because he was holding my hair. I was still stuck in another world. The pain in my stomach put a blurred into everything. Somewhere from the distance I heard two people talking, arguing. Using all my concentration, I realized it was Edward and Alice.

"You saw it and you didn't say anything. Alice how could you?"

"It was inevitable. You wouldn't be able to change it." What was inevitable? Nothing was making sense. Was it inevitable that I would throw up after Edward ran too fast. No, that didn't fit. I just let the blurriness take over me. The pain was so intense, I couldn't help myself, so I screamed and I screamed.

"It hurts." I screamed. Edward turned around. I saw him lean down towards my forehead. I think he kissed me, but all I felt was the pain, that had moved to my side. My back was leaning against the counter and I felt myself sliding against it.

"Bella, what's wrong, what hurts?" His sweet voice calmed my pain even though there was a sense of panic in it. I began to see things more clearly. He was kneeling right in front of me with Alice in back of him, looking worried.

"My side. It was stomach. I feel nauseous." I managed to get out before the pain became stronger again. I saw Edward turn around towards Alice. He must have read her thoughts because I didn't hear her.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I nodded. "You have appendicitis. We can't go out of the house yet, there are unwanted people there. Carlisle we'll be home in about 2 minutes, and maybe we can get you to the hospital." I grimaced. This pain was not exactly unbearable, but it was very uncomfortable. I was wondering who the unwanted people were. Were they the things we heard in the forest? Whatever it was, they were preventing me from getting the proper hospital care I needed. The seconds dragged by. Finally, I heard the back door open. Carlisle was here.

"Carlisle--

Edward began to say, but was interrupted.

"I know. We're going to have to get her to the hospital. Unwanted guests or not." Edward listened patiently and opened his mouth to argue, perhaps the risks, but stopped, as he saw Alice's blank face. Whatever she saw must have been something worse than the accident Edward saw in her head, because he not only winced this time, but he became very pale if that was even possible. He scooped me up without another word. I shivered, his unnaturally cold skin was colder than usual.

"Bella, are you cold." Edward looked confused. He turned to Carlisle.

"She has a fever. Don't worry, it's just a symptom. I'll meet you at the hospital." Edward hugged me tight and I shivered again, but I knew I was safe, until he stopped, a little too soon. I looked up. It was Jacob. So this was the unwanted guest. I wonder why Edward was so intent on keeping me away from him. And then I saw his face. I almost threw up again. The pain in my right side was getting stronger, and I didn't care how Jacob felt.

"Edward." I whispered, so low that Jacob didn't hear. He must have heard the pain in my voice because he immediately told Jacob he was sorry.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. But, Bella's sick and I have to get her to the hospital." And we were off again. Edward running faster than usual. When we neared the hospital, he slowed to a walk. We went inside and Edward walked to the receptionist desk.

"How can I help you?" The lady wasn't looking up, because two seconds later she said, "How are you Edward, Carlisle is in his office." Edward started to walk very fast. Then he stopped and he started humming my lullaby. Despite everything, I fell asleep, right there in his arms.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room, lying on my right side. The pain was still there, but not as strong as before. I turned to lie on my back, but before I could Carlisle walked in with another doctor.

"Your awake Bella. I need you to lie on your back." I did as I was told and was about to scream as I felt the pain come back as strong as before. But, before I could I felt a cool hand grasp my left hand. It was Edward. The doctor that came with Carlisle pressed on my right side and this time I couldn't help myself. I screamed.

"You were right, Dr. Cullen. This is definitely a case of appendicitis. The OR is empty, we can operate immediately."

Edward kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, Bella, I'll be right there when you wake up."

They brought in a gurney, Edward lifted me onto it and they rolled me to the OR. They put a mask on my face, and before I knew it, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**To be continued...**

Thanks for all the reviews. I just got a major idea for the story. Hope you like this chapter. For those of you who don't, I had to do this.


End file.
